1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operations of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital broadcasting reception device (digital television) provides various functions, such as a function of receiving Electronic Program Guides (EPG), a bidirectional communication function, an Internet access function or the like, besides a function of receiving analog or digital broadcastings. Furthermore, the digital broadcasting reception device can even take the role of a server in home network environment or ubiquitous environment.
As a display device, such as the digital broadcasting reception device or the like, performs such many functions, items which have to be controlled by a user are increased and complicated. Accordingly, there are problems in that it is impossible to efficiently control such complicated functions using an existing remote controller with use of an infrared communication method, and a user always has to carry the remote controller for control of the functions.